Give it a rest!
by Morpheus9
Summary: Short MustangHughes drabble. Basically Hughes felt he went a little too far in a comment and comes to appologize. Nothing graphic, just cuddles. Don't like, don't read.


This is from an episode in which the phone conversation at least happened. Hughes was telling Mustang that he was in danger and that he should get himself a wife. I've totally forgotten which episode, but I know it's at least on the fourth or fifth DVD of that stuff. I've been watching WAAAAAAAY too much of it.

Anyway, Mustang/Hughes thing. Nothing graphic at all, just cuddles. Hughes realizes that he went a little too far in his comment and comes to comfort the man he once loved. Just a little drabble. Nothing much more.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. Again... wish that I did...

* * *

Roy threw down the phone and shouted,

"Will you give it a rest all ready?!" Hughes. Damn Hughes. Telling him he should get a wife yet again. Hawkeye was speaking but he barely listened and answered more automatically rather than giving it any thought. He didn't need her to know how the comment had hurt him. Didn't Hughes know he was still in love with him? Five years later and he still loved him. Didn't matter how many women he tried to date and sleep with. His heart still jumped when the phone rang and he knew that it was Hughes on the other end. He still worried when he hadn't heard from his ex-lover in about a week. And yeah, now Hughes was married and talked non-stop about his daughter. But it didn't matter. At least Hughes was talking to him.

Late that night, Mustang was alone in the office doing paper work. He didn't want to go to his empty house and he didn't want to go out and drink himself stupid. He just wanted to bury himself in paper work to get away from all the thoughts in his head. But then there was a quiet knock on the door.

"Whoever it is, go away!" he shouted in his meanest voice. But the door opened and none other than Hughes stuck his head in.

"Really Roy, you were never this grumpy when I used to call on you in the middle of the night before." Roy kept his eyes on his paperwork.

"That was a long time ago Hughes."

"Hughes? You used to call me Maes when we were alone."

"That was a long time ago too."

"Not so long ago, Roy." Hughes shut the door. He walked to the couch and flopped down. "Jeez, I'm beat."

"If you don't mind, I've got alot of work to do. So get to the point." He still wouldn't look up.

"I came to appologize."

"All the way from central?"

"I thought you were pretty upset with me. You haven't hung up on me in a while."

"Really Hughes, you've come all this way for nothing."

"Have I? Look at me."

"What for? I can hear you just fine." He knew why Hughes was saying that. He wanted to see Roy's eyes. Roy knew if Hughes saw his eyes it would be over. Hughes could always read his eyes. He didn't look up. He heard Hughes get up and walk towards him. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Hughes shoved over a stack of paper work and perched on the corner of the desk. He couldn't sign the piece of paper in front of him properly. His hand, used to signing millions of lines, just couldn't do it. Hughes reached out and brushed a few strands away from Roy's forehead. His fingertips barely brushed Roy's skin. But it was enough to make Roy shudder internally. Five years without Hughes' touch was far too long. The fingers slightly trailed down Roy's cheek until his fingers curled under his chin and lifted Roy's face so that they were looking into each other's eyes. Roy's eyes were brimming with the tears he had been holding back all day. Hughes looked at him with a look of sympathy and compassion.

"I'm sorry," he whispered quietly as he stroked Roy's cheek with his thumb. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't think before I spoke. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You bastard..." Roy choked out through clenched teeth. He stood on shaking legs with fists clenched ready to strike. But all he could come out with was, "You bastard..." before Hughes gently put his arms around him and pulled him into a warm hug. Mustang didn't fight it. He put his arms around Hughes tight like he would disappear. Hughes murmured words of comfort as he stroked Roy's hair.

"No more paper work for you tonight," siad Hughes when Roy finally pulled away.

"But-"

"No buts Roy, that's an order." Roy smirked.

"I outrank you Maes." Hughes raised an eyebrow when Roy used his first name, but he also smiled.

"I don't care. No more paperwork. I'm taking you home." He put an arm around Roy's waist and lead him out to the car. The drive to Roy's house was silent. Once at the house, Hughes followed Roy upstairs to his bedroom.

"You coming to tuck me in?" said Roy.

"Something like that," Hughes replied quietly. Roy sat on the bed, took off his boots, his jacket, his pants, and finally his socks. He sat for a minute in his undershirt and boxers and sighed.

"You don't have to stay Hughes. I'm not a child." He looked up and saw that Hughes was also only dressed in boxers and an undershirt as well. Hughes sat down next to him on the bed.

"I know." Hughes pulled the sheets and blanket down and waited. Roy laid down on the bed in a fetal position. Hughes laid down next to Roy before pulling the covers up over them. Roy felt Hughes' arm curl around his torso and fit his warm body against Roy's.

"What are you doing Maes?" Mustang said with a sigh.

"Giving you something you need."

"How's your **wife** going to react to this?"

"I told her I was going to stay at your place tonight. And that's what I'll tell her."

"Does she know?"

"Know what?"

"That you were mine once."

"Yes, she knows."

"What did she say?"

"Hearts change. People change. But love is love. And everyone has the right to love who they love no matter who they are." Mustang laced his fingers through Hughes' and they cuddled closer together.

"Thanks Maes," said Roy quietly.

"Any time Roy," Hughes replied.


End file.
